


Stuck Inside a Memory

by blasphemous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is hopelessly in love, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Angst, Post Edom Angst, They're soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous
Summary: After Magnus returns from Edom, he's left with no memory of Alec.





	Stuck Inside a Memory

The digital clock hit 10:00pm and Alec's eyes darted up to the balcony stood across the street from him, biting down on his lip nervously. 

He shouldn't be doing this. He should be on patrol, or in bed. He should be debriefing, organising reports. He should be doing something, but not this. 

Not watching Magnus from the opposite side of the street, knowing that he won't be able to call out for him, he won't be able to climb his steps, to pass his wards, he won't be able to greet him with a kiss and ask him how his day was. 

Because Magnus has forgotten him. 

It's the third night in a row that Alec has stood there, watching Magnus stare at the stars, studying the way he tucked strands of hair behind his ear and rested his forearms on the ledge, glass hanging between his elegant, adorned fingers. 

It's the third night in a row that Alec's told himself he can't be more in love with this man than he already is. 

It's the third night in a row that he's proven himself wrong, sinking to new depths and discovering that yes, there's still room for more. There are still uncharted parts of his heart that have been, without permission, given away to this man, who now stood on the balcony, wrapped in a silken blue robe. 

Alec watched him. 

There was a time when he thought that Magnus could never get any more beautiful than he already was. And now, there Magnus stood, the moon illuminating across his features and giving Alec stern evidence that yes, getting more beautiful was within realms of possibility. 

Alec pocketed his mobile, then buried both hands into the warmth of his jacket and trod away slowly, one foot wanting to get him home, away from all of the pain and burning wistfulness the loft offered, the other wanting him to stay there and admire the man who he has fallen in love with. By choice.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months. 

With each passing moment, the longing to be closer to Magnus scorched deeper into Alec's chest, but he couldn't stop. 

He won't stop. 

He loves Magnus and if this is all he can have, seeing Magnus at peace every night, so be it. 

On the sixty seventh night, the clock hit 10 and Magnus didn't come out. 

Alec stared at the dimly lit balcony, eyes hopeful and heart thudding harder in his chest. 

His mind began to run wild, blood pumping in his ears as he pulled his stele out to activate his audio rune. Maybe Magnus was up there, but just not feeling well. 

He focused on the balcony, straining to hear. _Nothing._

He inhaled shakily, hands clenching around his stele. Magnus is usually home by now. He's usually—

His enhanced hearing caught on the footsteps resonating down the street, getting louder with every second. 

Alec's heard those footsteps many times to not have memorised the metallic clang against the stone of the street. 

The sound resounded in his mind with a panicked echo, and Alec stood, frozen. 

His mind acted on its own accord and he abruptly slid his stele in a specially designed compartment attached to his thigh holster, his other hand simultaneously tugging his phone out to act like he was just a casual pedestrian, waiting for his companion by the streetlight. Nothing more. 

_Nothing._

Magnus' steps were getting closer, and with each stride, Alec could feel his heartbeat turn rapid, the rune still burning out slowly as he aimlessly let his thumbs hover over the screen of his phone. 

Alec was mildly taking aback, Magnus was always one to portal home, he said that even at four hundred and two, he still didn't feel all that comfortable walking through crowds of mundanes.

 _That was the old Magnus,_ Alec mentally scolded himself, _the one who fell in love with you. Not this one._

The words burnt deep, but Alec inhaled, hoping the air would allow him to swallow them whole, with all their thorns and prickles.

The moment he breathed out, shaky and self-reprimanding, he let his hand swing to his side, phone clutched tightly in strong fingers. 

Alec wishes his heart was as strong. 

"Hello, stranger."

The voice, the playful tone, everything made Alec want to break down. 

It took him a few seconds to realise that the greeting was aimed at him. He slowly lifted his head to look at the man standing in front of him. The love of his life. 

Magnus quirked a brow, though it didn't show a sliver of prejudice, just intrigue and a little coquetry. 

Alec smiled back, his hold on his phone loosening a notch. "Hi" he replied quietly. 

Magnus smiled, finding Alec's composure refreshing. "Sorry I'm late" the smirk that tilted his lips made Alec's heart skip a beat. 

"What?" Alec blinked twice in a row, confused. It only made Magnus shake his head with a small laugh. 

"Next time you want to ogle someone from across the street, darling," he paused to point a finger upwards, at the streetlight "try staying subtle."

Alec's lips parted and he began to explain himself, only to fall silent before the first syllable managed to leave his cords. 

Magnus lifted a finger to his lips, letting it hover over them. "May I get the name of my secret admirer?" He tilted his head, "it's only fair, shadowhunter" his hand was back at his side. 

Alec's cheeks flushed red, heat rising up his neck as he looked down, shifting his weight to the opposite leg. 

"I'm Magnus" Magnus states, "Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn" his intonation was melodious, which made Alec smile at the floor. 

"Alec Lightwood" he exhaled, lifting his eyes once again, "Head of the New York Institute. Nice to..." 

Magnus watched Alec speak with an array of undistinguished emotions glazing his eyes, it made the hunter slowly stop talking, his lips parting and his eyes darting between both of Magnus'. 

The warlock looked around them swiftly before looking back at Alec. "Alec Lightwood," he murmured to himself, "the mighty warrior who would blow up the very ground he stands on to make something right. I've heard of you."

The words wrapped around Alec's heart, tugging hard to the point where Alec felt like falling forward and into Magnus' arms. 

"Trying to effectuate peace between our worlds" Magnus teased, "a slightly quixotic dream but—" he lifted a finger to hush Alec before he began to protest, "may be an achievable one."

Alec nodded, hands clasped at the small of his back. 

They stood in silence for a couple of moments before Magnus spoke again. Ever the one to break the quietude. 

"Would you like to come up for a drink?" 

The question was salvation to Alec. "Yes" he called out, too loud for his own liking, "yes, I'd love to." Much lower.

Magnus jerked his head to the side, in the direction of his building. "Come along then."

**°°°**

Magnus didn't pay much mind to the fact that Alec managed to pass his wards so easily, with only a slight sizzle as he walked in. 

He knew this man was trustworthy, he was different, there was something about him Magnus couldn't quite place his finger on. 

The moment Alec stepped through the door, the Chairman was at his feet, circling them and clawing at his boots. 

Alec knelt down and took the cat into his arms, something that proved him to be above suspicion. Chairman loved the good people. Always. 

One coffee turned to two margaritas, then three until Magnus and Alec were a giggling mess on the balcony. 

Magnus confessed to Alec that he would sometimes make sure he looked presentable before standing on the balcony. 

Alec just laughed dotingly and buried his face in his hands.

By the end of the night, they were both leaning against the ledge, staring down at the street with matching smiles. 

"Thank you" Alec whispered. 

Magnus turned his head to look at him. "For what, darling?"

"For everything" Alec's voice poked at something deep in Magnus' chest, making him close his eyes tightly. "I've been going through a bad couple of weeks, this has really helped" gulping down the fear clogging his throat, Alec looked at Magnus, "I trust you" he stated, "I don't know why, but I do."

Magnus stared at him, dumbfounded, then looked away with a pensive look on his face. 

"Do you think I'd invite any stalker up to my home?" 

Alec laughed out loud, throwing his head back, and Magnus seized the opportunity to openly stare at Alec, the way his eyes crinkled at the sides, his lips pulling into a toothy grin, his forehead wrinkled and his laugh lines deep. It was beautiful. _He was beautiful._

"How haven't we met before?" 

Alec's laugh faded to a smile and he bit his lip. 

He'd forgotten that this wasn't— that they weren't— They just _weren't._

"I don't know" he shook his head, "but—"

His phone rang, making him shut his eyes in dismay. "Sorry, I gotta take this."

He spoke for a couple of minutes before hanging up and turning to the warlock. "I've got to go" he mumbled. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're sad."

Alec hummed, squinting a thoughtful eye. "Maybe I _am_ sad" he sang as Magnus turned to face him. 

"Go do your thing, shadowhunter" he pointed his chin in the direction of the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, be furtive."

A laugh spurred out of Alec and he leant down to press a kiss to Magnus' cheek, sliding something into his pocket. 

Magnus closed his eyes at the feel of Alec's gentle lips against his skin, then relished the warmness of his breath against his ear as he whispered out a "goodbye, Magnus."

Alec exited the loft, not sparing Magnus a glance as he rushed down the stairs in a hurry. 

Magnus slid his hand into his pocket, expecting a slip of paper with Alec's number scribbled across. Instead, he felt a piece of material. 

Alec was crossing the road by the time Magnus felt the rich and ornate feel of the brocade fabric. 

"Alexander!"

Alec turned around, walking backwards as he looked up at Magnus with a wide, carefree grin. 

"You didn't give me your number!"

"Don't worry about it!" Alec yelled back, the wind blowing through his hair making him look like the absolute definition of an Angel. "We'll find our way back to each other!"

Magnus, bereft of speech, stared down at him as he disappeared from sight, his heart pounding in his chest for no reason whatsoever. 

 

No reason until he pulled out the piece of material from his pocket.


End file.
